I Never thought
by DioLink
Summary: Rated M for Wincest, gore, language and rape. When Dean and Sam get into a fight Dean goes to check out a haunting on his own which leads him into a load of problems.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

Alright, I'm getting this over with so I don't have to repeat it each and everytime I post a chapter.

Ahem

I do NOT own Supernatural!

I do NOT own Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki!

I DO own this idea!

And so on and so forth.

Anyways this takes place after the second season once (spoiler) the demon is killed by Dean and he sacrifices himself to save Sam. When the story begins Sam and Dean are already having a bit of a side relationship going on, as in they aren't exactly dating each other but they will do things to relieve themselves--they have not yet had sex!!

This is rated M for:

Wincest

Rape

Language

Gore.

I will try to post a chapter when I can, I'm going for a deadline of once a week every thrusday but I can't promise anything. I'm in school, I'm working and the homework will only pile up more and more as time goes on. I will do what I can. If you want to review go ahead but I don't want anything like "You can improve if you did this..." This is MY writing style, this is how I write and this it how I will continue to write. Period.

Other than that enjoy.


	2. Teaser

**TEASER**

**"Whiny...little..."** Dean's voice ruffed in a grumble as he clenched the sterring wheel with both hands, knuckles white with tension. **"...thinks that I don't express myself cause of this! He thinks I need someone to drag this crap outta me! I don't need some Dr. Phil mumbo jumbo...and I don't need someone pestering me...the way Sam talks off with this crap he might as well marry Oprah...he idolizes those damn psychiatrists enough."** Dean's words spilled from his mouth with evident agitation as his face furrowed in the same manner. His teeth grit in irritation each pause he took before continuing on with his rant. Each pasuing leading up to a faster and louder rant, the 1967 Chevy Impala speeding up along with the words. **"I don't have a problem Sam!!"** He barked at the dead air in the car. Turning his eyes to the passenger side he eyed it up and down. Empty.

His tight set jaw softly relaxed as he turned his eyes from the empty seat to the dirt road ahead of him. With a deep inhale he let a sigh escape his chapped lips while his knuckled relaxed around the sterring wheel. He was starting to miss Sam. **"Never thought that annoying encyclopedia would actually be wanted." **A smirk crossed Dean's lips. As much as he found Sam a pain he wouldn't dare go more then an hour without him, well intentionally anyways. Lifting his foot form the accelrator he watched as his speed dropped by at least 20 kmh. **"Bitch..."**

XxXxXx

Pacing the room Sam continously clenched and relaxed his jaw, his arms folded tightly over his chest as he huffed lightly with rage. He said nothing but deep inside the depths of his mind a rant raged on and on only to be followed by guilt for even thinking such things. _'Why can't he just talk to me? He knows this is killing both of us and he won't let me know how upset he is! He's going to die...in less than a year and it's like it doesn't even bother him. He's probably out ther right now grabbing a case of beer, a pizza and some tramp to take to bed.'_ Sam's teeth grit to the point they could shatter as he thought of his brother being caressed by some bar slut. **"...jerk."** He muttered under his breath as he finally paused his pacing.

His eyes went straight out the window to the parking spot reserved for the Impala. Deep down Sam was hoping each passing car on the main road was Dean and he was coming home for the night. That they would each throw a punch let some steam off and go back to being the side lovers they had hidden for so long. The brunette longed for Dean's touch and no matter the rage he had at his brother he craved Dean's body more then anything.

Going into his pocket Sam fished around until he found his cell phone. Going into his contacts he scrolled down until he found Dean's number, his finger lingering over the 'ok' button as he stared at the picture. Dean was holding up his favourite beer giving Sam a head nod. His face stricken with seriousness though a playful glint was in his eyes. Sam loved that about Dean.

XxXxXx

A soft vibration came from the depths of Dean's pocket as a rock song blared from the tiny speakers of his cell. Dean only guessed it was Sam calling him to subtly coax him back to the hotel so they could do their little make up session and get straight to the touching. As much as Dean loved Sam's hands on his body he was a little too aggrivated to do anything with him. Finally grasping the vibrating device he pulled it out and stared at the screen. A confused frown going over his lips as his left brow raised. **"Yeah."** He spoke in a tone that said 'I know who you are' and 'hello'.

_**"Dean, that you?"**_

**"Sure is Bobby."**

_**"How are you and Sam doing?"**_

**"Well you know us, getting on each other's nerve, killing paranormal things and the same old same old crap. What can I do for you?"**

_**"I got word of a haunting in the area you and your brother are around. A road haunting, not far form the motel you two are staying at. Thought you boys might wanna check it out."**_

**"Sure thing Bobby just give me the location."** Setting the phone between his ear and shoulder he pulled the Impala over and shifted it into Park. Reaching into the glove compartment he grabbed a pen and a Burger King napkin as writing paper.** "Uh huh...yeah..."** Dean would mumble every few minutes. Staring at the napkin as he finished writing down the directions he flashed his eyes outside the window. **"Thanks Bobby."** Slapping his phone Shut Dean shifted his beams to high and took a closer look at the sign no more then 12 feet in front of the Impala.** "Huh."** His voice rang out in a noise more then a question. **"Looks like I don't have to go far."** Right in front of Dean was the road leading to the location of the haunting spirit.

Flipping his phone back open he dialed Sam's number from memory and set it to his ear. Shifting his car back into Drive he took a sharp right down the dirt road.

XxXxXx

With a soft jump Sam was pulled form his daze, the phone sitting in his hand started to vibrate wildly and taking Sam's eyes to actually paying attention instead of staring off into space. When Sam read the number and saw the picture on his phone his heart nearly fluttered. It was Dean, his brother was calling him. Quickly pressing the talk button he brought the phone to his ear, his words coming out a little scared. **"Dean!?"**

XxXxXx

Dean's face scrunched in confusion as he shifted his eyes to the right side of his face where his phone sat attached to his ear. **"Sammy? You okay? You sound off."**

_**"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?"**_

**"Dirt road, about fifteen minutes from the motel we're staying in. Bobby gave me a call, turns out theres a haunting on one of the backroads."**

**_"Well great, come get me and we'll check it out."_**

**"Nah, just get some rest Sam. I'm just going to drive down here and see if anything unusual comes up."** Pausing for a moment Dean took in a few breaths. **"H-hey Sammy..."**

_**"...yeah?"**_

**"Look...I'm sorry man-SHIT!"** Dropping his phone Dean shoved both hands against his sterring wheel locking his elbows, his back pressed tightly against the seat as both feet plunged hard onto the break. The tires screeching before the spun out and the Impala did a full 360 before stopping in the ditch. The seatbelt pulled tight enough around Dean's chest to brusie his flesh. The driver's side window was cracked and a small circle of blood was dead center with a few streaks running down it. With a soft grunt Dean reached back to undo the seat belt and let some air back into his lungs. The deep nick on his forehead flowed with blood that slid down his face and neck. **"Ugh..."** Grunting under his breath as the seatbelt released his sore body he lolled his head to the right. His phone was on the floor face down.

_**"Dean!? Dean!!"**_ Sam's voice echoed against the mats.

With as least pain as he could muster Dean flopped on to his back sprawling himself on the front seat. With shaky, bloody fingers he reached out and grabbed the phone. **"It's okay..."** He grunted, his teeth gritting to keep the pain down. **"...I'm...I'm alive."**

_**"What happened?"**_

**"Nngh...I'm not sure..."** Dean panted in pain as he felt the bruise pinch along his chest.

XxXxXx

**"What do you mean you're not sure!?"** Sam barked with worry as he scrambled to find his coat and keys. **"Where are you I'll come to you...Dean?"** Sam went silent as he listened carefully, he could hear the car door opening and Dean holding back ragged pain filled breaths. **"Dean?"** He mumbled again as he listened even closer.

_**"Nngh...guh...ahhh!"**_

**"DEAN!!"**

* * *

And that would be the end of the teaser. Just giving you a taste of how this all happened, keeping you in anticipation the whole shabang. XD I've already started the second chapter so it should come out soon.


	3. Sam's Annoying Hands

**SAM'S ANNOYING HANDS**

The putrid scent of vomit and alcohol on Dean's lips made Sam's nose curl up as he turned his head away in disgust. His brother and him had once again gone to a bar to find out about anything unsual in the neighbourhood. Though there were a few odd happenings nothing Dean or Sam would call supernatural. Couple break lines cuts and a few people disappearing for a couple days and showing up without a scratch, not really what you would need the "ghostbusters" for.

Since there was nothing spooky going down Dean decided he would have a little fun...his fun however turned into a swirling pool of toilet water as he was head first in dirty bathroom porcelain for half of the night. He was feeling horrible about letting Sam know he gave up his life to bring his baby brother back and each time he looked at Sam he could see the hurt in the back of his eyes. Dean's solution, get plastered and hide your feelings under slurred words and pick-up lines.

With one arm around Dean's waist and the other holding Dean's arm around his neck Sam dragged his stumbling brother over to where the Impala was sitting. It wasn't even midnight and Dean was done. **"I can't believe you're drunk this early Dean...it's eleven pm!"** Scolding his brother Sam tried to ignore the fact Dean was drawing his fingers along Sam's chest.

Lifting his head he looked to Sam with red tinged cheeks before leaning in and squishing his nose into the side of Sam's cheek. **"I'm not drunk!"** He chuckled as he nuzzled his nose free from the flat postion and pressed his lips into Sam's neck just below his ear. Taking in a deep inhale Dean began to softly kiss the tender flesh.

**"Dean stop it."** Sam barked softly as he pulled on his brother jeans to jolt him from kissing his neck. It worked for the time being. As they reached the Impala Sam dove into his own pocket and fished out the keys before sliding them into the key slot. Paying little attention to Dean's actions he wasn't watching carefully enough as Dean thunked his head, rather hard, on the window. The low grunt rumbling from Dean's lips forced Sam attention to the red mark now showing up on his forehead. With a half roll of his eyes Sam pulled on the backseat latch and dropped Dean into the back. Climbing in himself he shoved his brother until he was layed along the back seat before grabbing the middle belt and wrapping is safely over Dean's hips.

As Sam's hand finished latching Dean into the back Dean's own hands reached out and pulled on the brunette's shirt drawing him close. **"Mmm...Sammy..."** He groaned as he pressed his lips back to Sam's neck. A smirk coming to his face as he heard Sam moan once Dean kissed the crook of his neck. Parting his lips slightly he set them down around the tender area and began to suck and lick the flesh. Sam's moan only driving him to suck harder as he curled his finger around the bottom of his brother's shirt.

Sam's head was swimming in ecstacy as his brother attacked his neck. His hands remained firmly on either side of Dean's body. The heat swelling in his abdomen wanted to continue through with Dean's implications but he knew that when Dean was in this state he had no idea what was really going on, he never let himself get in this state much either. Pressing his hand firmly against Dean's chest he pulled back. **"Later Dean."** He whispered as he set a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead and slowly got out of the back seat, to his own heartbreak Dean was desperatly reaching for him to return. Bending his older brother legs to be inside the car he shut the door.

Standing just outside the backseat door Sam groaned in frustration. The lower burn in his belly was driving him skyward and the throb between his legs wasn't doing much to help him. Pulling out a small book of matches he lit one of them before blowing it out quickly. Setting the hot ember to his wrist he winced at the pain and immediatly felt the throb die in his jeans and the burn slowly exstinguish. Dropping the match to the ground he clenched his hand a few times to stop the ember burn and opened the driver door.

A smile came to his lips as he heard Dean's voice bellowed out in song. **"...and I can't fight this feeling anymooooooooore. I've fergotten what I started fighting fooooooooor. Something something soooomething, something right out the door...cause I can't fight thie feeling anymooooooore..."** Sam couldn't help but snicker. Though the words were one hell of a jumbled mess Dean's voice was still one hell of an amazing one, even when completely wasted.

**"Alright Bon Jovi...lets get you to bed."** Sam mumbled as he got into the car.

XxXxXx

When Sam arrived at the hotel he parked before the door and turned his eyes back to Dean, his brother was dead asleep. His lips slightly parted, head lolled onto his shoulder and eyes resting peacefully. It was hard to tell he was completely wasted when he slept, in fact it was hard to tell he was even a tough jerk.

Climbing out of the front seat Sam was careful in how he pulled Dean from the back. The longer his brother slept the more time Sam would have to clean him up and get him into before before Dean would start to tear at his clothes again. With minor difficulty Sam managed to get Dean into the hotel without bumping and jolting him too much. Taking Dean into the bathroom Sam gently rested him down on the floor propping his head up with a bunched up towel. God he was beautiful.

Leaning forward he set a soft kiss to Dean's full lips suckling on his bottom lip gently. He loved how Dean tasted even if he had recently vomitted. Okay maybe it was getting to him now. Pulling back he ran his fingers tips softly along the five o' clock shadow, a smirk gracing his face. The rugged look was a good one for Dean.

Letting his brother remain lying asleep on the floor Sam manouvered over to the tub and started to fill it with warm water, once he found the right temperature he let the tub slowly fill and waited patiently for it to hit the right height before going back to Dean's side. His brother was still dead asleep, it was a good thing. When Dean was conscious and drunk Sam would always have to fight with him to get cleaned up and it usually ended up Dean giving Sam the bath. Sam swore it was like washing a dog.

Slipping his arms around Dean's arm he supported his brother's neck as he lifted him up and had him lean against Sam's body. Slinking his fingers along the tight muscles he slipped the leather jacket off and set it aside, soon it was followed by the button up white shirt he was wearing. Setting that aside as well he slowly lowered Dean back down on to the floor his teeth clenching midly as he watched Dean wince at the cold on his back. It took only a moment before the other was comfortable again and Sam continued with Dean's pants.

Slowly unclasping his jeans he dragged the zipper down and slipped his jeans free from his legs and finally his feet. With a smirk Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's decision to go commando that day. With as gentle motions as he could he set Dean into the warm water and let his head rest back on the scrunched up towel from before. Gathering a small amount of water in his cupped hand Sam trailed it up along Dean's body gently and softly washing the male clean.

As Sam reached Dean's chest he couldn't help but set his hands to the firm pecs. They graced each firm area before pausing on Dean's nipples. A smile gracing Sam features as Dean moaned into the circular motions Sam had set around Dean's senstive chest area. With a chuckle he leaned in and softly kissed Dean's lips again, this time Dean stirred from his rest.

Taking in the warmth of the water Dean figured where he was and his face scrunched in disapproval. Opening his crisp blue eyes he reached out and grabbed Sam before pulling him, fully clothed, into the warm water and capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Sam, of course, muffling his disapprival through the entire scene. Releasing his brother Dean smirked.** "You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you?"** Dean chuckled as he wearily opened his tired eyes again.

Glaring at Dean through partially wet hair Sam struggled to pull himself from the water. **"Dean, I'm fully clothed!"** He scolded his older brother who only laughed. **"This isn't funny dude! I don't have any other clothes."**

**"Grow up Sammy."** Dean mumbled as he lazily stared into Sam's face.

With a pout Sam went to his knees and stared Dean in the eyes. **"Grow up? Dean! You just got yourself completely plastered before eleven pm! That's a whole ne low for you!!"**

**"What are you talking about? I'm always drinking."**

**"Yeah but you drink in moderation, Dean you spent that last hour at the bar with your head halfway down a toilet pipe."**

**"Whoa...I must have had a lot."** A smirk graced Dean's face as he clawed at the towel and pulled it down.** "Help me out of here."** He grunted as he stumbled to get up and ended up clunking his head on the side rim of the tub. With a groan he touched his second bump and tried to recall how the first one got there. Feeling strong arms wrap around him he was heaved from the tub and lowered to the floor where the towel was draped over his hips. The movements were a little rough for Sam. **"What's wrong?"** Dean grunted as he palmed the wall while slowly standing up.

**"What's wrong?"** Sam replied in a more aggrivated tone. **"Dean..."**

**"Right, I got it, drinking, Sam no like."** Dean mumbled as he stumbled from the bathroom and walked over to the large King sized bed. **"Sam stop being so uptight. Have fun once in awhile."** Dean held his arms out as if he was presenting himself to Sam. **"Like me."**

Following after his brother Sam leaned against the wall and glared at Dean.** "Like you? So you want me to go to the bar, drink three times my age in booze, throw up over half of my body weight and live through the mother of all hangovers the next day."**

**"Well, anything can sounds bad if you say it like that."**

**"Dean, I can't believe you would rather go out and get drunk then just tell me how you're feeling."**

**"What are you talking about?"** Dean waved Sam off as he turned his body to the dresser and reached out for some clothes to wear.

**"Don't play dumb Dean."** Walking forward Sam stood a good distance from the bed. **"I'm talking about yout stupid sacrifice! How could you do that Dean!? You spent all this time ranting about how dead things should stay dead! How you should have never come back! How dad should have let you die and yet you turn your back on everything you believe in to do that same damn thing to me!"**

**"I couldn't live without you Sam!!"** Dean barked as he stood up, his face stern with rage as he glared into Sam's eyes. **"I promised myself day in and day out that I would die before I let anything happen to you and I'm going to stick to my word even if it is putting a time limit on my own life!!"** Staring at Sam with stern eyes for a moment Dean huffed out in frustration. **"You think this is easy for me? Knowing every day that it's one day less until I'm dragged off to hell. Until my souls is ripped from my body! Hell Sam! As far as I know the day I die we could be fighting just like this and the last thing I say to you is something I'll forever regret!"** Turning his back to Sam he slipped the rest of his clothing on before grabbing his coat and heading to the door. As he pulled it open he paused with Sam's words.

**"What makes you think I can live without you Dean?"**

That was the kicker, the worst hit Dean could have taken. He had spent the entire night drinking himself stupid so he wouldn't feel this pain but...it was inevitable. Without another word Dean slammed the door shut behind him, got into the Impala and sped off down the side dirt road.

* * *

Chapter three isn't even close to being started yet to it'll take longer than chapter two, I'll see about working on it later tomorrow. 


	4. More Problems

For those who didn't quite understand, the second chapter was basically a flashback of the fight that caused Dean to go off on his own in the first place. I realized AFTER I posted it that some might not quite get it right away.

* * *

**MORE PROBLEMS**

**"Dean! DEAN!!"** Sam cried into the cell phone as he scrambled to pull on his shoes, his heels stepping on the back of his boots as he stumbled his way out the hotel door leaving it wide open. Pausing in the middle of the parking lot he scanned his eyes over the main highway before glancing to each side of the hotel. **"Dean, say something! I need to know where you are!" **Keeping the phone glued to his ear he walked a little to the right to see if he could recognize the Impala's lights. **"D-..."** Sam's voice was cut off as the line went dead. His body chilling to the depths of his gut, Sam looked to his phone his fingers tingling with fear. **"Bobby."** He whispered under his breath. Dean had gone down one of the back roads but there were so many by the time Sam actually found where Dean was on foot it could be too late for his brother. Bobby knew where Dean was and Sam wasn't going to waste time. **"Bobby."** Sam spoke with urgency and paralyzing fear, his fingers barely able to even hold the phone to his ear anymore. **"I need your help."**

XxXxXx

Standing at the edge of the road Sam's phone was still glued tightly against his ear as he constantly called Deans' cell phone. Each time he would get Dean's answering machine. His entire body was numb with worry as he kept glancing down the left side of the road for Bobby. **_"Hey this is Dean."_** **"Damnit."** Slapping his phone shut Sam struggled to keep tears from streaking down his face. What if something had happened to Dean? The last thing he had said to him face to face was heart retching enough Sam could see Dean trying not to throw up in pain. **"C'mon Dean..."** He whispered in a ragged breath as he called his brother's call again. **_"Hey this is Dean." _**

A blaring horn up ahead took Sam's attention from his phone as he looked to the SUV quickly approaching him. With a soft screech of the tires Bobby halted in front of Sam and waited for the younger Winchester to climb in. Sam was throughly impressed with the large vehichle. As the door shut behind him he looked to Bobby waited for an explanation. The hunter merely shrugged before speeding off down the left dirt road and taking a few sharp turns. With the way Bobby was turning Sam wouldn't have ever found Dean in the maze of roads.

**"Let me get this straight...you and Dean were bickering enough that Dean decided to go do a hunt on his own again...when he knew full well that the last hunt he did it nearly ended his life...what the hell were you two bickering about!?"** Bobby snapped as he looked over to Sam from time to time, the brunette constantly redialing his brother's phone.

**"Family stuff."** Sam replied as he continued to stare out the front window as he listened for anything that even sounded like his brother's cell outside the SUV door. Sam may have been the more open one between the two brothers but half of the time he didn't even let Ellen know what was going on between him and Dean. It was their bicker and no one else needed to be involved.

**_"Ugh...hello?"_**

Sam's heart nearly skipped as he sat up in his seat and looked to Bobby. **"Dean..."**

**_"Sammy?"_** Dean grunted through the phone.

**"Dean where are you? What happened?"**

**_"Calm down Sam...I'm on the back road...ugh...crap...I can't read my own writing anymore, it's all smudged...call Bobby an' get him to tell you."_**

**"Bobby's here, he's driving me to you...stay put we'll be right there."**

**_"Not like I can go anywhere."_**

XxXxXx

**"D...an..."** A soft groan escaped Dean's lips as he lolled his head back and forth. **"De...n."** Fluttering his eyes open a blurred vision of someone above him ran over his burning eyes. **"Dean!"** In a rush the words came clear, the face came clear and Dean was greeted with one monster of a headache. Sam was hovering of him his hands on Dean's face keeping his head still. Squinting his eyes to minimize the burn he raised his hands to touched Sam's smooth face.

**"Sam?"** Dean mumbled past dry lips as he let his eyes wander the area, he was still sprawled out in the front seat of his car. It took Dean a moment until he figured that he must have passed out again. He was thankful Sam and Bobby were able to find him, the cut on his forehead was still seeping a thin line of blood. Staring at his brother's paled worried face he let a soft chuckle out. **"You look like shit."**

**"Yeah you too."** Sam smirked as he slipped his arms around Dean's and carefully pulled him out of the front seat and rested him on the ground letting his back lean against the Impala. Letting his eyes scan over Dean's body he picked up quickly on all the injuries, bruises along his left shoulder, chest and hips. A laceration on his forehead. Several small cuts along his fingers and hands. Without so much as a scold for Deans' reckless driving Sam lifted his brother up with the help of Bobby. Carefully the two set him down in the backseat and buckled him in. With each of them closing their door they stared at each other over the roof of the Impala. **"I'll drive the Impala and Dean back to the hotel. We'll spurge for another room so you can stick around, we're going to need your help on this one Bobby."** With a nod from the other hunter he retreated to his own SUV and climbed in.

Moving around the car Sam slipped into the front seat. With a twist of the ignition the Impala took it's time until it finally rumbled to life. With the quick turn of the wheel and a nudge of the gas them Impala pulled a sharp U and Sam followed after Bobby heading back to the hotel.

XxXxXx

With Sam taking Dean's arms and Bobby with his feet they carried the older, much heavier, male into the room and dropped him on the bed. **"Ugh...watch the package..."** Dean groaned as he rolled on to his side, as Sam drew near to take care of the wound Dean would fight him off and turn away. **"Piss off Sam."** Dean hissed as he swatted Sam's hands away again.

**"Dean!"** Sam scolded as he once again tried to get a look at the nick on Dean's forehead. With one last swat Sam backed away. **"Fine, get an infection." **He hissed through his teeth before heading towards the kitchen area of the motel and taking a seat across from Bobby. Looking to the bed as Dean shifted so his back was facing the light the brunette scowled softly.

Raising a mug of beer to his lips Bobby shifted his eyes between Sam and Dean. **"You two alright?"**

**"Yeah."** Sam grumbled as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips taking a small sip. **"Dean's just been..."** Sam's words wandered low as he stared at his brother with worried eyes. For a moment all he could think about was what happened to Dean. What made him swerve out of control like that and what caused him to yell after the crash. Lifting his eyes to Bobby he cleared his throat. **"So...tell me about this haunting. All Dean mentioned was that it was a haunted back road."**

**"Well...that's why I called you boys in the first place. I figured if anyone could find some information on this it would be you, Sam. There were a few reports of car accidents on the road. Whoever had survived the wrecks usually ended up growing violent with their spouse, parents, kids or siblings. Whoever they cared for the most at the time. Kinda like I love you so much I hate you scenario."**

**"So you don't have anything besides the reports?"**

**"Sam, you saw Dean's car, the skids in the dirt, the injuries on his body. Something spooked him enough that he lost control of his car. I did a little searching myself and found a possible candidate. Micheal Arthen. He was murdered on that road by his wife about a decade ago."**

**"A decade? Then why is it showing up now?"**

**"Not sure, could have been something irritated the spirit enough to show up. Several people have gone down that road but only a select few ever get into an accident, most of the time it's fatal."**

**"So then, this spirit shows up to those who are agitated with the people they care about?"**

**"It's a theory. It would explain why Dean got into the car accident and we didn't."**

**"Anyone alive who've seen this thing?"**

**"Nope, all dead."**

**"All of them!?"**

**"Every last one. Moments after killing their special someone they ended their own life."**

** "Any connections between the victims?"**

**"Just one."** Standing up slightly Bobby went into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper before handing it to Sam. **"Each suicide ended with the body found in the car they got into the accident with."**

**"What?"** Grabbing the paper Sam found several clipping pasted onto a single page. **"Women commits suicide in own car at the local junk yard a week after getting into an accident. Her husband was found murdered in her home the same day. Teen kills himself in his crushed Talon moments after murdering his girlfriend of three years a week after getting into an accident. Woman reveals the horrors of being attacked by her boyfriend moments before she's murdered in her home. Her boyfriend was found deceased in his newly restored Toyota."** Setting the page down he looked up to Bobby. **"You think this will happen to Dean?"**

**"It's possible. He's already starting to get a little violent with you Sam."**

**"Yeah but that's Dean everyday."** Sam barked a little louder as he clenched the beer bottle in his hand.

**"I don't like this either Sam but we should keep this in mind. Just be careful."** Finishing off his mug of beer he set the glass down and stood up. **"I'm going to turn in, take care of your brother and yourself Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."** Setting a hand to Sam's shoulder Bobby retreated to his own room.

Once Bobby was gone Sam turned his eye back over to Dean. His lips turned down as he watched his brother carefully turn in his bed and wince each time he rubbed his forehead along the pillow. Letting a gentle sigh escape his lips he walked over to Dean's side. Leaning forward he set his lips to Dean's and kissed him softly._ 'He won't change...' _Sam thought to himself as he kissed Dean's lips again leaning in a little more this time. _'I know he won't.'  
_

* * *

Yeah okay, this chapter was a liiiiittle boring but I think it's the next one that things will pick up a bit more._  
_


	5. The New Dean

**THE NEW DEAN**

Fluttering open his crisp blue eyes Dean's face came to a clear on Sam's sleeping one. The brunette had his arm curled around his face, his right eye pressed against his wrist as the other was exposed to the air around the room. The beer he had been drinking earlier was held loosely in his fingers, the glass leaning against his knee keeping it from falling and spilling into the rug. After a moment of watching Sam Dean took realization to the pain in his chest and forehead. The bruise would sting each time he moved and his forehead...well it just hurt period. He was certain there were a few shards of glass that hadn't been pulled out yet, not like he had let anyone last night.

Slipping off of the bed he grabbed the beer from Sam's hand and lifted it to his lips before chugging the rest of it down, there was barely enough to cause a warn burn in his mouth. With a shrug he set the bottle aside before leaning down and moving Sam into the bed face up. The brunette was fairly light compared to his towering height. Dean figured that when it came to mass he was the ruler on that one. Brushing a few dark locks from Sam's face he pulled the light sheet over his brother's legs and stood up. His eyes shifted from his brother to the clock, it was about 9am, too early for Dean to be up and too late for Sam to be asleep.

With a soft shrug Dean half stumbled to the bathroom to take care of the nicks on his forehead. It would probably need a few small stitches that he could easily figure out how to do himself...he hoped. Taking a seat on the sink ledge he went into the cabinet and pulled out a set of high quality tweasers. Leaning closely into the mirror he grimaced at the appearance of the wound. It was all white and puffy, definetly infected now. **"Shit."** Dean grumbled as he slipped from the ledge and filled the sink with water. Before he went around popping infections and pulling out glass he had to wipe away the dried blood that was steaked and smeared all over his face. He was sure the pillow he slept on was smeared with it as well. _'Oh well, not like Sam hasn't had contact with my blood before.'_ Dean knew full well the dangers of mixing blood with another but he also knew every disease related going on in Sam's body and his own. They were perfectly safe.

Dropping one of the motel cloths into the sink he squeezed it a few times to full soak it with water before ringing it out and beginning to scrub his face of the blood, being careful of the puffy laceration. Cleaning around the wound he was quick to finish up before drying his skin. Looking into the mirror he stared at the injury as if glaring for so long would cause it to go away. When he felt it pulse with pain he cursed under his breath and went digging for a pin, or anything pointy, he could use to pop the infection and get all the puss out. He always hated doing this by himself.

Finding a pin he took his place back on the ledge and watched carefully as he stabbed the infection a few times with the pin, that part hadn't hurt as much...it was when he brushed the alcohol swab over the wound that he had to bite on his lip to keep himself from grunting. Without letting any noise escape his lips he mouthed each and every curse one could think of in a second before repeating the process until the burning finally stopped. Exhaling the breath he held he grabbed the tweasers and leaned in. He could see a few shards and could sure as hell feel one or two more.

Once the frst few shards were pulled out he dropped them into the sink, a tiny thin line of blood forming as the shard was removed. He did it with the second and the third and after much poking with the needle, wiping the blood away and pushing on the skin around the wound the last tiny shard came out.

Jumping down from the ledge Dean let the water out and grabbed the cloth setting it to his forehead, he'd finishing patching himself up in a little bit.

**"Dean that you?" **Bobby's voice came from the front door as it gently creaked open.

**"Yeah, in here Bobby."** Dean replied as he removed the cloth to take a quick peek at the wound before setting the cloth back down. Pushing open the bathroom door Dean walked out and looked to the table where Bobby dropped a white and red back with a familiar looking 'M' on the front. **"McDonalds?"** Shaking his head Dean walked over and picked out one of the sausage McMuffins.

**"When did you get up?"** Bobby asked as he bit into his own McMuffin, chasing it down with a large gulp of coffee.

**"About half an hour ago."** Dean mumbled past a giant bite of his McMuffin. **"Do you know when Sam went to bed?"**

**"Not sure. When I went to bed he was still up and when I woke up he was asleep. So somewhere between 3 and 6 am."**

Nodding Dean swollowed the giant mouthful. **"Guess I should let him sleep then."** Removing the cloth from his forehead Dean tossed it on the opposite end of the table.

**"So what happened last night Dean?"**

Dean was silent for a moment before looking to Bobby and finishing the last of his breakfast. **"Not sure."** He replied with another full mouth. After swallowing the majority of the chewed food he took a seat at the table. **"I don't really remember much. It happened too fast to really gather. I was talking to Sam on my phone, looked down for a second, looked back up there was a blur, not even a clear image just a blur, and I lost control. I don't remember how the car spinned. I don't remember hitting my head or cutting my fingers. I barely remember picking up the phone once I was unbuckled."**

**"So then I guess you don't remember what caused you to yell."**

**"No...I remember that."** Both men fell silent as they looked to one another dead in the eyes. Deans' face serious and Bobby's glazed with worry.

**"Well?"**

**"..."** Dean turned his head away before looking back to Bobby. Parting his lips to speak he was drawn from his thoughts as Sam groaned. Getting up from the table Dean made his way over to Sam's side and leaned over him. With a groan the brunette just turned back onto his side. Dean took the little break to change the subject. **"I have to...go fix this."** Pointing to the cut on his forehead Dean retreated back into the bathroom to dress the wound.

XxXxXx

Fluttering his eyes open Sam could feel a scratch in the back of his throat, he could feel a tightness in his muscles and as his vision came clear he could see Dean's eyes staring directly into his. **"Dean?"** He rasped as he lifted his head, his eyes wandering to the patched up nick on his brother's forehead. **"How are you feeling?"**

**"A lot better than you look."** Dean smirked as he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled his baby brother to a sitting position. Before Sam could so much as even recall the night before a breakfast muffin and coffee were shoved into his hands. **"Eat and drink, Bobby's out finding some information on this ghost and I'm going to go find some glass to replace the driver's window on the Impala."**

Staring down at the items in his hands he blinked a few times in confusion before looking back to Dean. **"Why aren't you getting the information?"**

**"Because there's a giant circular puncture on my driver's window with blood smeared all over it."** Looking to Sam Dean raised his brows in a 'duh' expression. **"It's not safe to drive like that and I won't drive the Impala over the US with a window missing."** Turning his back to Sam he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. **"...it'd look horrible..."**

With a breathless laugh Sam took a bite of the muffin before cringing. **"It's cold!"**

Turning to look back at Sam Dean gave a shrug as he flipped the back of his collar up. **"Then I guess you should have gotten up when it was warm."** Pointing to the microwave he finished his sentence. **"You know how to warm it up. I'll be back in about half an hour. Call me if you find anything on your computer."** With his boots quickly slipped on Dean walked out the door.

Shaking his head with a smirk Sam stood up and walked to the microwave sticking the muffin and coffee on to the glass plate and closing the door. With a few quick presses of the touch pad Sam set the timer to a minute and let the microwave whir with radiation. With his eyes glancing behind his shoulder as he turned around he watched the cooking food for a moment before turning to the direction he was going. Freezing Sam's eyes widened.

Dean stood before Sam his hand grabbed tightly against one of the chairs. His eyes set on Sam's before he gave him an apologetic smirk. **"Sorry Sammy."** Gripping the chair a little tighter he gripped the back and raised it whacking Sam hard across the face. His brother thunking to the ground motionless. Dropping the chair back into place he stepped over Sam's limp body and walked over to the microwave pressed the door's latch button as it beeped. Pulling out the coffee and the muffin he took a bite as he leaned against the stand the microwave sat on. Lifting his coffee to say cheers to his unconscious brother Dean took a deep sip.

XxXxXx

With the rumble from his phone Dean pulled it from his pocket and set it gently against his ear. His opposite hand was gripping the wheel of the Impala as he drove down the road towards an autoshop. **"Bobby?"** He spoke calmly as he flashed his eyes to the rear view mirror where he saw Sam still out in the back.

_**"Dean, have you seen Sam? When I got back here his shoes and cell were left behind but there was no sign of him."**_

**"No Bobby, I'm not sure where Sam is. He's probably going barefoot on one of his appreciate nature walks."**

_**"Bare foot? Around this area?"**_

**"Sam is a bit of an odd one sometimes."**

_**"I'm not so sure Dean...I checked out the room and I found some blood on the edge of one of the chairs. I think something might have happened to Sam."**_

**"Nah. You're just reading too much into a little red spot you found. It could be paint for all you know. Just wait a little while, Sam will show up."**

_**"...right. Where are you Dean?"**_

**"Heading to an autoshop, I'm going to get the Impala fixed up then I'll take a search for Sam. I'll be back a later."** Slapping his phone shut Dean slipped it into his jacket pocket. His eyes going back to the rear view mirror to look at Sam, a thin streak of blood was trailing down his brother's face, it was dried and chipping. He noticed his brother was lolling his head back and forth, Dean could see him slowly stirring awake. Once he saw the glint of Sam's eyes he smiled smugly. **"How you feeling Sammy?"**

With a groan Sam lifted his hand to his forehead and felt the cut. **"Horrible...what happened? Where are my shoes?"**

**"You took a nasty spill. When I left you were heading to the microwave to warm up your food when you caught your foot on one of the chair and hit the floor."**

**"..."** Sam looked to Dean slightly puzzled. He found it rather hard to believe that he stumbled over a chair leg. **"Really?"**

**"Yeah, you just got up so I don't blame you for being a little clumsy."**

**"...Where are we going?"** Sam groaned as he let his head fall back against the seat. **"And where are my shoes?"**

**"Autoshop. I came back in to grab my wallet and found you on the floor. I figured if you didn't wake up before I reached the autoshop I'd take you to the hospital...but now that you're awake..."** Dean flashed a smirk to Sam as he pulled the Impala down a back road. The street small enough for only one car. Stopping the car in the middle of the road Dean slipped out before climbing into the back. Pushing Sam onto his back he set an arm on each side of Sam's body. **"I've been itching for your touch Sammy."** A flash of lust twinkled in Dean's eyes.

Blinking a few times Sam couldn't help but smile even softly at Dean. His brother always seemed to find a way to put him in the mood at any time. **"Where should I scratch?"** Sam's lips curled into a smile as Dean flashed his own toothy joy and leaned in. Their lips clasping against each other's in a heated passion.

* * *

Now now don't get upset, the next chapter will hold the lovely Wincest you're all aching to read. 


	6. I Never Thought

I didn't feel liek re-reading and editting this so take it as it is. There's a little Wincest in the chapter but mainly things go around the violent side.

* * *

**I NEVER THOUGHT**

Sam's breath came out in ragged pants as Dean's soft lips suckled gently on his tender neck. His hands gripping tightly as Dean's leather jacket while his head swimmed in pure ecastacy. The musty scent of his brother lingers so deep in his nose he swore he was high. He could barely breathe out Dean's name as he felt his brother hook the bottom of his shirt.** "Dean..."** He finally mustered a groan as he pressed his hand softly to Dean's chest. **"...stop..."** He groaned again as he felt Dean's tongue slip past his own lips and tour the inside of his mouth. He was loving every minute of it but Sam knew something wasn't right. He could faintly recall how the injury was made to his head though it continously slipped from his mind each time Dean set a soft kiss to his body.

**"Quiet Sammy..."** Dean mumbled tenderly into Sam's ear as he nipped it gently, his arms lopping his brother's body and slipping up the back of his shirt. **"...just enjoy it."** He whispered as he nipped along Sam's jawline before pulling the soft fabric from Sam's body.

**"Dean..."** Sam spoke a little more louder as he grabbed his brother's face with his hand and stared into his gorgeous hues. **"...stop..."** He panted past his lips.

Slipping a hand around Sam's Dean moved it down his own body before having Sam cup Dean's length alreayd pressing firmly against his pants. Leaning in he tender nipped and suckled Sams' collarbone, his hips pressing into Sam's hands. **"C'mon Sammy..."** Dean groaned. **"Please."** Dean's voice begged with a sexual frustration. A groan rumbling from the back of his throat as he felt Samy hand squeeze him gently.

**"Dean..."** Sam pleaded as he felt Dean's hands tickling down his back. **"Stop this...not here."**

**"Trust me Sammy."** Dean whispered as he linded kisses down Sam's body. Pausing at his brother' navel he dove his tongue in enjoying the feeling of the trembling body beneath him.

**"Dean, stop."** Sam spoke a little louder his voice trying to hold back any moans he had.

**"No."** Dean plainly state as he forced Sam's hands above his head. **"I want it now Sam."** Leaning down Dean sharply bit on to Sam's neck.

**"Oww, Dean! What the hell are you-"** Sam's words were cut off as Dean set his hand over his mouth.

**"It'll feel amazing...I promise."** With a sinister flash in his eyes Dean leaned off of Sam only to easily tug on his brother's pants pulling them down. In Dean's tender kisses along Sam's body he had ended up undoing the button to his brother's pants.

**"Dean!"** Sitting up Sam stretched a hand out only for Dean to grab it and twist is behind Sam's back frocing his brother on to his front. **"Dean stop!! Argh!"** Hearing a pop come from his shoulder Sam whimpered grit his teeth.

**"Sam...trust me...I'm your brother."** Taking Sam's shin he pulled it upwrads until Sam face was clear to Dean's, who towered over him. **"...I'll always protect you."** Leaning down Dean's lips clasped with Sam's as he glided his tongue in.

Feeling Dean twist his arm even more Sam tried hard not to let out a cry. A tears slipped from his eyes ans streaked down his face. Feeling his arm relax Sam pulled it back in front of himself trying to hide the pain from his face. As he turned around to fight Dean off his brother knuckled made contact with his face and Sam's head then bounced off of the oppostire side of the door. His head in a daze as he felt Dean grab his hair and lift his head up. With a firm grasp Dean slammed Sam's face into the door's handle, The sickening crack signifying that Sam's nose was broken. Pulling his headb ack again Dean repated the process smirking as he heard Sam start to sputter on blood. **"Dean..."** Sam whimpered as his only good han was forced under his body. **"...please...stop..."** A few more streaks of tears slipped down Sam's face. As he parted his lips to draw in a breath a large pool of blood slipped past his lips and soaked into the shirt Sam was wearing moment before.

Leaning down Dean pulled roughly on Sam's hair. **"Sammy...you don't understand."** Dean whispered as he slammed Sam's face into the door again. **"...I love you..."** Another hit to the door. **"...I love you so much..."** Sam face made contact with the door again. **"...I want to kill you."** Turning Sam to face him Dean gripped his brother's throat tightly and began to choke him. **"...just let me have that."**

With his lips parting and shivering for air Sam clawed at Dean's chest. His arms thrashing and trying to knock Dean off. Each time Sam opened his mouth to take in a breath a small trinkle of blood slipped past his lips and ran down Dean's fingers. With one last attempt at freedom Sam thrusted his hand out knocking Dean in the jaw and effectively throwing him outside the car. Shoving Dean's legs outside the door Sam pulled it shut and locked each door.

His heart breat rapidly in his chest as he fell back against the passenger's side door. His eyes going up to the roof as he felt more tears streak down his face. Sam was stricken with fear, his body paralyzed from moving. He knew that wasn't Dean but some part of him believe it to be true. Turning his eyes from the roof Sam looked to Dean as he stood up from the dirt. His hand resting gently on his jaw.

**"Oww..."** His voice was drowned out in Sam's fearfilled sobs. Looking to his hand Dean watched to see if there was any blood, luckly no. Reaching out to the door Dean gently pulled on it. Locked. **"What the...?"** Peering into the car Dean eyes fell on the injured Sam. His pupils dialating as he set his hand to the window. **"Sammy! Sammy open the door!"** Dean's voice was filled with worry as he watched his brother shake his head.** "Sam! We have to get you to a hospital...now open the door!"**

**"Go away Dean..."** Sam rasped as he never let his eyes leave Dean's.

**"Sammy, this isn't funny. Open the damn door!"** With another refusal from his brother Dean growled and stood up. **"You're paying for this."** Clenching his fist tightly Dean threw it hard against the driver's window smashing the cracked glass. Shaking his hand of the small lacerations from the window he peeked in and unlocked the door. Slidining into the driver seat he brushed all the glass out of the seat and inched his way over to Sam. Aa he reached out Sam knocked his hands away. **"Sam what are you doing?"**

**"Don't touch me, Dean."** Sam gulped as he kept himself firmly against the back of the car.

**"What...why?"** Moving closed Dean's eyes looked down to find Sam was naked, his pants were in the corner of the car behind Dean's seat and his shirt was clutch drenched in blood. **"Sammy, who did this to you!?"** Dean growled as he reached out only to be swatted away again. **"Sam!!"**

**"..." **Staring directly into Dean's eyes Sam spoke softly. **"You did Dean."**

XxXxXx

**"I don't know Bobby! I don't know what going on! One minute I'm heading out the door the next I'm on some dirt road locked out of my car with Sam beaten to a bloody pulp in the back! I don't know what's happening Bobby!"** Running his fingers through his hair Dean continiously paced outside the hospital. **"Me!? Bobby I would never do something like that to Sam!...Well then what the hell am I supposed to do!? Sam won't let me anywhere near him and I'm afraid if I go near him I'll end up killing him! Bobby his face is swollen up worse then I've ever seen! His lips are puffed his cheeks are puffed, black eyes, broken nose...he needed fifty stitches!!" Turning his eyes to the Impala Dean watched as Sam sat silently in the passenger's side of the car, his face all patched up and his body fully clothed. "No...no there were no signs of rape...no...the main damage was done to his face and his shoulder... Bobby what am I supposed to do with Sam? He's in no condition to even be leaving the hospital let along going on a hunt. Fine...I'll see you soon."** Slipping his phone into his pocket Dean got into the Impala. His eyes going over to Sam.

**"What did Bobby say?"** Sam barely whispered as he refused to look at Dean.

**"He said that...I shouldn't go looking for this thing...that it's probably the same as the other victims...and we'll talk when we get back."** Shifting the Impala into drive Dean started down the road. Every few minutes his lips would part as if he was going to speak but he'd close them quickly.

Noticing this Sam shifted his body away from Dean as he looked to him. **"What?"**

**"I'm sorry Sam..."** Dean finally muttered as he looked over to his brother. **"I let you down..."**

**"..."** Turning his eyes away Sam grew silent.

**"Well aren't you going to say anything!? I mean say something! Yell at me, hit me, hell even shoot me for all I say...but don't ignore me Sam! That wasn't me!"**

**"..."** Sam's eyes never left the window. The air between the two grew thick and painful as Dean's lips quivered. He couldn't look at his brother anymore...he couldn't even find the strength to properly drive. **"I forgive you Dean."**

Turning his head over to Sam quickly Dean's face was of pure shock. **"What?"**

**"I forgive you..."** Sam repeated as he slumped down gently. **"..."** Without another word the two drove the rest of the wat in silence.


	7. A Breakdown

**A BREAKDOWN**

This was killing Dean. Each time he'd move even the slightest Sam would flinch and press further from him. Each time he looked up at his brother the other would turn his head forward to avoid eye contact. Each time Dean spoke Sam would close his eyes as if he was trying to ignore Dean. There were no reponses to his question, there were no gestures to his comments, not even a blink when Dean teased Sam. It was spine chilling to see that Sam was scared of him. Dean wasn't sure how many time he apologized but each time he did Sam would only mumble that he forgave Dean and continue with his silence. Dean was sure nothing was going to be back to the same again. No more talking, no more joking, no more touching...no longer brothers. It was as if Dean was just giving a hitch-hiking Sam a ride to whatever destination he had.

**"Sammy?"** Dean spoke softly as he looked to his brother, he closed his eyes again. **"Sammy please talk to me."**

**"It's Sam, Dean."** Sam replied, his voice chilly as he turned his cold gaze to Dean's face. Dean had never felt his chest ache so much before. Sam would scold others for calling him Sammy, claiming only Dean was allowed to...and here Dean was getting the same scolding. Sam hated him...he HATED him.

Clearing his throat silently Dean turned his gaze to the road. **"Sam...don't keep me in the dark...what did I say...what did I do?"**

**"Just forget about it."** Sam replied as he turned his back to Dean his head resting gently against the glass. The rest of the car ride was silent.

XxXxXx

Dean hadn't expected Sam to lock himself away so suddenly. He knew he had attacked Sam, he knew he had probably raped him of his courage. He didn't think Sam would lock himself in the bathroom before Dean even had a chance to apologize again. He didn't even set the car into Park before Sam was already gone. Dropping his keys on the side table Dean looked up to Bobby, a look of pure shock over the elder hunter's face. **"Hey Bobby."** Dean let out in a raspy, pain filled tone. His head immediatly diving into the fridge as he pulled out three beers. Snapping the top off of one he quickly chugged it before grabbing the other two and setting himself down at the table, one of the two beers sliding over to Bobby. **"He hates me."** Dean mumbled as his eyes stared straight ahead at nothing, they were lined with red, it was clear Dean had been holding back tears.

**"He doesn't hate you."** Bobby muttered as he took a seat in front of Dean catching the other's eyes. **"He's a little shaken up Dean. Give it time Sam will come back."**

**"..."** Looking down to the bottle Dean pushed it gently with his index finger, the tip titled in the opposite direction until Dean stopped pushing and it fell back to standing straight. The eldest Winchester continued this until he found the right words to speak again. **"I almost killed him...I spent all my life telling Sam that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. That I'd always protect him and take care of him...and I turn out to be the one to try and murder him."**

**"Dean...this isn't what you think."**

**"What the hell do I think than Bobby!?"** Slamming his fist on the table Dean sent a rattling pain up his arm.

Staring, unfazed at Dean's outburst, Bobby took a moderate swig of his beer. **"You did this because you care about Sam."** Pulling out the piece of paper from before Bobby shifted it over to Dean.

"**What's this?"** Dean asked as he unclenched his fist and took the paper, his eyes quickly scanning over it.

**"Past victims."**

**"And?"**

**"Read it Dean...all of them were close to one another, all of them were lovers."**

The colour drained from Dean's face as he looked up to Bobby. **"Lovers?"** He gulped under his breath as he shook softly.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. **"I'm not going to say anything...you've boys have been through enough that you deserve a break from the binds of humanity...but that's the reason you attacked Sam."** Standing up Bobby walked over to the counter and grabbed a thick stack of papers. Dropping them before Dean he leaned on the table. **"This is what I could find on the vicitms and Micheal...look and see if you recognize anything in here...that's all you can do for this hunt Dean. Whatever had a hold of you can turn you're violent urges on and off like a light switch. Sam and myself will get rid of this one, you just work on controlling yourself."** Standing up Bobby grabbed his keys. **"I'm going to go get us some supper...you stay here Dean and you protect Sam...from everything."** Slipping on his boots Bobby set his half empty beer bottle on the counter and left.

XxXxXx

The cold water on his body felt good, Sam felt too warm and all he wanted was to feel cold now...to just sit in the water and feel cold. He hadn't even bothered to remove his clothing, what was the point? He'd only put it back on after. His eyes were half open and turned off to the side looking at the inside of the tub, his eyes burned with tears that only turned chilly as they mixed with the cold shower water. His mind kept wandering back to Dean...back to his brother's actions. He knew why he did it and he knew it wasn't Dean...but he still couldn't get the feeling out of his mind that maybe his brother had decided to do it before whatever was controlling him had.

So intent on his thoughts Sam hadn't felt the warm arms loop around his body and pull him from the cold shower, he hadn't felt the soft towel going around his shoulders. It wasn't until he had seen Dean's face that he slowly came from his daze. **"What are you doing?"** He barely mumbled, his question caught in his mouth as Dean's lips pressed to his. He did nothing to return the kiss.

**"I'm not letting you slip into depression Sam."** Dean scolded softly as he set his hand's to Sam's face. **"I know I'll never get you back if you do."**

Letting his head lean into Dean's hand's Sam's lips curved down. **"Why, Dean? Why would you do that?"**

Dean's face paled again. He felt his body chill while his throat warmed to the point it closed. **"I don't know Sam..."**

With a long soft blink Sam reached out and grabbed a hold of Dean's hair. His grip firm but gentle. **"You don't know?"** He lowly growled as he clenched his fist and sat up on his knees.

**"Argh..."** Dean grunted lightly as Sam pulled on his hair. **"Sam...let go of me."**

**"You don't know!?"** Sam hollared as he slamed the side of Dean's head into the cupboard. The brunette backing away slightly. **"There has to be some reason Dean!! Ghost's can't take control of your emotions unless there's an emotion to control! Why do you want me dead!?"**

With a hand firmly pressed to his head Dean backed away a few inches. **"I don't Sam!"**

**"Then why would you attack me!?"**

**"I told you I don't know!! I don't even remember it okay!?"** Feeling Sam's hands clench in fistfuls at Dean's collar both boys raised to their feet, Dean more dragged as Sam stood up. Before his brother could so much as cuss out a word Dean had knocked Sam's hand off of him only to have Sam shove him hard against the wall.

**"How can you not remember that!? You broke my nose Dean! You slammed my face so hard into the car door I wished I would have just died!!! Instead of killing me quickly you took your time and you tried to suffocate me. I can still feel your fingers relaxing and let me draw in small breaths before you continued to choke me! You wanted me to suffer until I died! If I hadn't of knocked you off..."**

**"I wouldn't have killed you Sam!!"** Shoving his brother back Dean stood his ground firmly. **"I told you before I would die saving you before I ever let you croak! I wouldn't have killed you...I know I wouldn't have!"**

**"What would have done than Dean? If you can go back and finish what you started what would you have done!?"**

**"..."** Staring intentively he watched as Sam glared at him. Taking a small gulp he drew in a breath. **"I would have loved you..."** Dean whispered as he turned his head away.

**"What?"** Sam's voice rang out in a clarification tone. Dean's head snapped to him.

**"I would have made love to you Sam!"** The silence between the two grew thick as they just stared at one another. Dean's lips parted as he tried to speak but nothing came out, it was all bunched in the center of his vocal cords. **"There...there were so many times...so many times I would have gotten on my knees and begged you to let me have you. To let me take you in my arms and just...just love you Sam. You'd always stop me though and it frustrated me...it frustrated me to the point I just wanted to take it!"** Walking closer to Sam Dean grabbed his face as he looked into his brother's eyes, his own begging to let tears shed. **"I love you so much Sammy..."**

**"..."** No words could mutter their way out of Sam's tight bound throat. He couldn't so much as even sigh. Raising his hands to Dean's side he slipped them around his brother's body before clasping his lips tenderly against Dean's

Dean's lips quivered as he felt Sam's lips clasp them gently. His breath letting out raggedly as he slid his hands to Sam's neck indulging himself in the taste of his brother. He tasted sweet...innocent...and vulnerable. A chill rippled down Dean's spine, his nerves jumping as an electric shock rushed through his body. **"Sammy..."** Dean whispered as his eyes opened to look to his brother's face. He could see the forgiveness in Sam's eyes, he could see the trust he had for Dean again. **"Sammy..."** Dean whispered in a plead as his vision faded into a shade of deep grey. _'...run...'_

XxXxXx

**"Dean...please...stop..."** The words barely fazed Dean as he thrusted hard against his brother's body. Sam cringed as pain once again shot up his back side. His hand clenching the rope that was bound at his wrists. His constant thrashing causing the skin to tear and bleed. A red tinge soaking into the rope and the bed sheets undereath Sam's body. **"...Dean..."** Sam whimpered again a pain filled moan rushing from his lips as Dean thrusted deeper still. **"Dean!!!!"** Sam's cry was cut short as rope was wrapped around his neck. Dean's fist gripped firmly around each end as he pulled, the rope clenching tightly against's Sam's throat. Still the thrashing didn't faze Dean.

Relaxing the rope he trailed kisses along Sam's jaw as he pressed on hand tightly to Sam's hips. Thrusting deeper and deeper Dean let out several moans. He was oblivious to Sam's whimpering cries as he continued to pleasure himself using his brother's body. his conscience only grasping a few moments as he drifted in and out of control. For ever few seconds he had regained himself he started to piece together bit by bit what he was doing.

**"Sammy..."** He moaned loudly as his head raised to the roof his eyes closing in pure enjoyment as his fingers wrapped themself around the rope again. **"...it'll be over soon."** He grunted as he pulled on the rope again. A smile coming to his face as he heard Sam's gasping breaths, the blood oozing from the several wounds instinctively told Dean his job was slowly coming to an end. He thrusted hard, faster, deeper as the rope tightened firmly around Sam's neck. **"We'll be together...we'll be like this forever, just you and me...connected..."** He whispered gently into Sam's ear as he nipped it tenderly. **"You would like that...wouldn't you Sammy?"**

**"Dean...I can't...breathe..."** Sam rasped out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

_"...can't...breathe..."_ The words echoed Dean's mind as a rush of his surroundings came evident to him. His eyes shot open and he found himself lying beside Sam. His pants pulled on his body and Sam's barely hanging on his hips. Worry streaked Dean's features as hel ooked to Sam's white face, the rope was loose around his neck, the red and black marks were dark and swollen. **"Sammy..."** Dean whispered as he shakily reached out and touched his brother's face...he was cold. **"Oh Sam..."** Feeling his eyes burn Dean grabbing his brother's face and pressed it firmly against his own. **"I'm sorry Sam...I'm so sorry..."** Clasping his hand's on the side of his brother's face Dean whimpered. His body wracking with rage and pain as he forced himself to look to Sam's face. His lip was split, his right eye was puffy, the patched wounds from before were ripped open...

Tearing his eyes from Sam's face Dean noticed his chest, the bite marks were...they were actually bits taken out of Sam's skin...the scratches were deep and scabbing. Running his hand over Sam's chest he whimpered again...until he felt it. His face flushing off all emotion except for shock. There was a heartbeat...Sam was still alive but barely. **"Sammy!!"** Pushing his brother on to his back Dean sat up and cupped his face. **"Sam! Wake up Sam!!"**

A burst of light erupted in Dean's eyes as flashes of what happened moments before rang through his head. A pierce sliced through his temples as he grabbed his head and stumbled from the bed. His fingers clasping tightly around his hair as he pulled on his scalp, large wounds ripping from his skin. Falling to his knees his mouth opened widely as a sickely torturous scream rippled past his lips. His lungs burning as he screamed into the air...only he couldn't hear any of it. He knew he was screaming but he couldn't hear. All he could hear was his own heart beating steadily in his ears. Bump, bump, bump.

Rage filled his eyes as the beating only grew louder, faster and stronger. Grabbing the end table Dean flung it across the room, the wooden piece of furniture crashed into the TV and both items toppled to the floor. Still no sound. Screaming even louder into the air Dean could feel his lungs about ready to burst...nothing but the steady beating. Bump, bump bump. Grabbing the chairs of the table he threw them against the wall. The table was flipped, glasses were smashed, still no sound. Grabbing his head he pulled on his scalp again letting out another ear piercing shriek...bump, bump, bump.

He couldn't even see anymore. Anything around him was thrown, everything he touched was chucked as hard as he could. He smashed things, he beat things, nothing but destruction was left behind as Dean desperatly tried to free himself of this silence. His lips screamed out his brother's name, the name only Dean was allowed to say. No sounds...just the constant thumping. Bump, bump, bump.

**"Dean!!"** A hard smack was thrown across Dean's face as he fell to the floor, his heavy panting in his ears as his blurred vision slowly came to Bobby's face. The hunter's eyes laced with worry but his face red with anger. **"What the hell has gotten into you!?"**

Turning his eyes around Dean tried to gather what had happened. Unknowingly raising a hand for help Bobby pulled Dean up to his feet and leaned him against the wall. He could feel the hunter's hands on his face as he lifted up Dean's eyelids. **"Bobby?"** He croaked, his throat felt like knives had scraped down it repeatedly. Lifting his hands to grab Bobby's forearms Dean's lips turned down in a whimper. **"I did it, Bobby...I killed Sam..."**

**"Now Dean just take a few breaths..."** Bobby muttered as he let the other lower to the floor.

**"No Bobby...I killed Sam...I beat him...I raped him and then I killed him...I killed him Bobby."** Beating his fist on Bobby's chest Dean's entire body shuttered in pain. "**I promise him I'd protect him...I promised him! He trusted me...he trusted me with his life and I took it from him!!"**

**"Dean!"** Another smack was thrown across Dean's face. **"Snap out of it Dean!"** Bobby hollared as he forced Dean to look him in the eyes. **"Sam's not dead!"**

**"...wha...?"** Dean could barely make out the word as he stared at Bobby's face. **"Where...?"**

**"Sam's talking with the police."**

**"...what...?"** Dean couldn't understand what was going on. Sam was dead...wasn't he? Just moments ago he was motionless on the bed...why was he talking to the police? How could he even have the strength to!? **"Sammy?"** Dean called out breathlessly. **"Sammy!?"** He called louder.

**"Dean..."** Bobby muttered sternly as he clapped a hand over Dean's mouth. **"...save your energy Dean. We've almost got this figured out."**

**"...what? Got what figured out? Bobby...what's going on?"**

**"Can't you remember? Dean...you've been causing destruction for the past three days..."**

* * *

I'm not going to heavy duty on the Wincest...mainly because I can't think sometimes when it comes to stuff like that. For those of you who are confused it'll be cleared up in the next chapter...which you might not see until Friday since I'll be getting another huge group of assignments tomorrow. 


	8. Solution

**SOLUTION**

It had taken several hours but Dean had slowly gained his sanity back. Bobby and Sam had gotten Dean back to the motel and were checking him for any wounds. Sam's face was still cut but there was no more swelling and the bruises around his eyes were only an off pink now. He didn't seem to flinch as much when Dean moved either. Dean found it odd that after he had beaten and raped his brother that Sam was still acting as if they were regular brothers. It wasn't until after he finished the third large mug of water that he was finally able to speak. **"What happened?"** His eyes drifted to Sam who only paid attention to Dean's wounds then to Bobby. Neither of them spoke. **"Can someone fill me in on what's going on!?"** Feeling a pinch on his arm Dean looked to Sam with a glare, his brother's eyes meeting his own.

**"We're not exactly sure. We think it's a result from this ghost though."** Sam whispered as he set a bandage over the large laceration on Dean's right forearm.

**"This ghost is supposed to drive someone's anger and care to the point they mix and they kill the one the cherish the most. Sam's is your person."** Bobby added in as he stood just off to Dean's left.

**"Yeah you've already explained that a few times."** Dean muttered as he waved them on to continue.

**"Well...remember when you told me that you wouldn't have killed me Dean?"** Turning his eyes from the newly bandaged wound to Dean Sam spoke again. **"We think your will to protect me and save me clashed with this feeding power to kill me."**

**"Thus resulting in me going off the charts?"** Dean asked as he looped his finger around his ear in a 'going crazy' motion.

**"Exactly."** Bobby replied a she sat beside Dean.

**"So then...all of it did happen...the beating...the..."** Dean's voice lowered as he looked to Sam.

**"Rape?"** His brother finished, Sam's words sounding a lot more calm then they should have. **"Yeah, it all happened Dean."**

**"..."** Dean watched as Sam lowered his gaze to his fingers that nervously fiddled with one another. **"Are you alright Sammy?"**

No reply, Sam just stared at his fingers for a moment longer before lifting his head, his eyes going straight out the window directly in front of him across the room. He merely nodded his head as he took a small gulp. **"We...found all the information we need on Micheal."** Looking up to Dean there was a gloss of fear in them.

**"And?"** Dean's voice sounded pained a she caught the fear in Sam's eyes.

**"Just like we thought. He's picking and choosing people he wants. He was dormant for awhile since the few people that did go by on the back road weren't easy targets to manipulate. But with the tourism and people taking more time to come through here more were selected in the last few years."**

**"What do you mean by easy targets?"**

**"People with a shorter fuse then most."**

**"I don't have a short fuse!"**

Shaking his head Sam continued. **"If we hadn't have been fighting that night you probably would have been passed over. But because we were fighting and you were already on edge it didn't take much for Micheal to manipulate your emotions. Bobby and myself were okay since, one we were stricken with worry over how you were doing, two I was already playing into Micheal's plans and three we're not ones to fly off the handle easily."**

**"Okay...so then...what happened to him that made him act like this?"**

**"He was traveling across the country with his wife getting her to a suitible hospital. She was well, her mind was a mess of problems and Micheal was just trying to find her some help. They parked in the ditch of the road to rest in their RV and she snapped. She killed him and her excuse was that she loved him enough she wanted to be with him after she died."**

**"So where's his body?"**

**"Never found, some say she burned it in the RV, some say she dumped it as she drove back home...but there's no body that we can possible find."**

**"So how the hell are we supposed to stop this damn thing!?"**

**"Well...it's a long shot but it might work."**

**"What is it?"**

**"We have to salt and burn her bones."**

**"You mean she isn't cremated?"**

**"Far from it...she's specifically asked to remain in tact as her dying wish."** Getting up Sam walked over to the table and grabbed a single sheet of paper before handing it to Dean. **"Her name was Amanda."**

Looking to the paper Dean's face flushed of emotion. He just stared at the picture his face nearly turning white. Just to his luck his brother and Bobby both noticed, their eyes turning serious as they looked down at him. **"Who is she Dean?"** They both spoke in unison and crossed their arms at the same time. Almost like parents scolding their children.

**"This girl..."** Dean set a finger to the picture as he looked up to the both of them. **"...she was the one who attacked me."**

**"..."** Looking to Bobby Sam set his hand to his forenead. **"So it's Amanda?"** He asked slightly puzzled.

**"No...Micheal is doing it to."** Dean replied softly as he shifted his eyes back and forth over the carpet thinking. **"They're...they're like a combined team."**

Realization hit Sam like a hard smack across the face as he nodded.** "One is causing the accidents..."** Sam started.

**"And one is causing the deaths."** Dean finished. Both of their mouths parting slightly at the same time. **"Did you find anything about how Amanda died?"**

**"Suidcide, several ways, none are for sure known as which took her life frist. Wrists were slit, three empty bottles of Aspirin in her stomach, shot in the chest and lit on fire."** Sam replied as he handed Dean a police record.

**"Man this chick was covering everything. From the barely emo to the full hardcore stuff."** Taking the paper Dean looked over it, his face scrunching in dsiguest at the pictures of her burned body. **"So she wasn't cremated out of request...where's her grave?"**

**"Here in town...two blocks from the road in the backyard of her childhood home, her abandoned home."** Bobby added in the last part with emphasis.

**"So then there must be something in her house. Alright lets go."** Standing up Dean reached for his coat when both Bobby and Sam set their hands to his shoulder.

**"You're not going anywhere Dean?"**

Looking between the two Dean's face turrned a little annoyed. **"Why not!?"**

Raising an eyebrow Sam turned his attention to the newly replaced TV and flicked it on.

_Further investigation has gone in to the recent vandalism that has appeared around the city. Officers are working hard on finding a suspect who was the cause of burned homes, damaged cars and several beatings._

Flicking the TV off Sam looked back to Dean. **"So, what's your point?"**

**"Dean..."** Sam almost whined as he dropped the remote on the be. **"..here."** Pulling out his wallet he dumped a load full of quarters in Dean's hands. **"Use the magic fingers while we're gone."**

Looking to the shining coins Dean lifted one up. **"You really think giving me a bunch of quarters and telling me to bugger off is going to work?"**

**"Dean the police are looking for you, they're going to encounter one of your prints all the way and before you know it were back in prison awaiting a trial date to be accused of murder, creditcard theft, stealing...and all the other illegal stuff we've done. Which, as of now, has been everything."**

**"I wouldn't say everything..."** Dean mumbled as he gave a shrug. **"C'mon Sammy, I can't sit here and do nothing."**

**"Dean, I don't want you suddenly snapping again, Bobby and myself had enough trouble finding you when you left a path of destruction. It took nearly four hours of yelling and hitting to get you even to calm down. I had to lie to the poilce telling them you had a mental condition..."**

**"You told them I was retarded!?"**

Crossing his arms Sam glared at Dean. He hated when his brother referred to slang words, especially words like that. "**What was I supposed to say? They came up to us, in someone's house, with guns. I couldn't tell them that my brother's finally snapped, you'd been sent to a rubber room in seconds. You know what...I'm done arguing."** Grabbing the keys Sam stuffed them into his pocket as well as Dean's wallet and change. **"...just stay here. Lets go Bobby."** Throwing the door open the elder hunter reluctantly followed. The door was closed and locked moments after.

With a grumble Dean picked up one of the guarters and fell back onto the bed. Slipping it into the tiny slot beside the matress he closed his eyes and lost himself in the soft vibration.

* * *

Before you comment I would like to point out I only used the 'R' word because...it seems like something Dean would say. 


	9. The House

**THE HOUSE**

Sam was silent as Bobby drove to the abandoned house. He couldn't turn his eyes away from his hands that were clenching each other tightly. He took a few deep breaths every couple of minutes and closed his eyes as he exhaled. Like any good hunter Bobby noticed almost instantly. **"You can't let Dean's house arrest bother you Sam. It's for his and your own good."**

**"I know."** Sam mumbled as he moved his gaze from his hands to the road ahead. **"…More than anything Dean wants to kill this ghost…you can tell just by looking at him…"** Turning his eyes to Bobby Sam took a small gulp in. **"…Anything that harms his family is no good in Dean's books…and if he can't kill whatever hurt his family…"**

**"I know…"** Bobby muttered softly. **"…Dean tends to be very overprotective of you Sam." **With a sigh Bobby gripped the steering wheel tightly. **"That's why he couldn't come…that last thing we needed was a crazed Dean on our hands, we can barely keep him still when he's normal."** A chuckle escaped both hunter's lips.

**"Yeah...I hope he isn't too bored though."** Sam knew all too well what Dean did when he was bored.

XxXxXx

**"Blah...geh...nnf...deeee."** Gibberish rang from Dean's lips as he watched his facial featured in the mirror. It took the whole lot of quarters and a bathroom break until he was bored out of his skull...the most interesting thing? His face. He had first noticed it when he was washing his hands, he had been thinking about Sam and how his brother had left in a snit and ended up furrowing his brow, his interesting going to the wrinkles that were made. After a few more moments of odd facial expressions and weird noises he called it quits and returned to the bedroom. His eyes fell on the bed, he had already used the lot of quarters Sam had given him and was deprived of those massaging fingers. **"Man, I wish Sam was here...at least I'd be busy fighting with him."**

XxXxXx

**"I'm sure he's fine."** Bobby replied as he looked over to Sam. **"He knows how to entertain himself."**

**"Yeah, that's the problem."** With a chuckle from each they turned their heads to the passenger side of the car to the abandoned house. Slipping from their seats they shifted out of the car and shut the doors behind them.** "So this is it?"**

**"Lets find those bones, salt and burn them."** Bobby's voice sounded a little more rushed than normal. It seemed like he wanted it over and done with more than Sam and the brunette was the one who had been beaten more then enough times. **"You watch the door and I'll get the job done."** Giving Sam a firm clasp on the shoulder Bobby gathered up the items he would need and walked into the house, Sam not far behind. As they stood in the main entrance to the house Bobby walked off to the back as Sam remained near the front door. Turning his eyes back and forth from where he stood he kept thinking about the past few days...the hell it was to find Dean.

XxXxXx

**"Dean stop!!"** Sam cried time and time again, he could feel each thrust tearing at his backside. His brother's rough hands were bruising him as they held his shaking body down. He had thrashed and tried to knock Dean off only for his brother to headbutt him yet again and tie his wrists above his head...nothing had stopped him, no cries, no whimpers not even the begging pleas he could barely muster.

His bottom lip was swollen from Dean hard nips, his arms were stiff and tingling from the ropes cutting his flesh and he couldn't feel he legs or anything below his hips anymore. All there was was pain shooting up his spine each time his brother drove deeper into his body. Every time he whimpered Dean would slap him or bit his body. His teeth digging deep into the flesh and pulling off large chunks of his skin, he had never been in so much pain...he had never been so scared. **"Dean stop..."** He cried again his lips barely able to form the words as he was given another hit, this time with a balled fist.

Then the rope was looped around his neck, time and time again Dean would loosen it letting Sam catch his breath before squeezing the life from his body. He could barely hold on to the conscious world as his hearing faded to a dull hum, his eyes blurring as his face went red from the lack of oxygen, he struggled and fought for air only to get the tiniest of gasps each time Dean let up. He was slipping...he was slipping away.

He heard his brother cry out in ecstacy as warmth erupted deep from within his body...then...Dean pulled free of him and collapsed to Sam's left. The rope lost it's constrictive hold and Sam's inhale was drawn in silence as he lolled his head back, coughs barely escaping his lungs. Dean had untied his wrists and was softly kissing his lips claiming what a wonderful brother Sam was. And with one final kiss Sam has passed out...

He hadn't been sure how long it was until he had woken up, he just knew by the time he had regained consciousness his brother was gone and from the mess of the room he was in a fit of rage. Trying to sit up he felt a burn coming from his backside and he was forced to lie still again. His jeans were pulled up over his hips but left undone at the top. His body had finally stopped bleeding but the bruises and cuts were still tender. **"Sam?"** He could hear Bobby but turning to look at the other was a whole task in it's self.

**"Bobby...I can't move."** It took only a moment before the hunter had made his way around the bed and was looking at Sam's beaten frame. **"Where's Dean?"**

**"Dean's in a whole lot of trouble when I find him."** Bobby grunted as he helped Sam move onto his back, the younger wincing in pain each time his legs shifted. **"What did he do to you Sam?"** The brunette grew silent as he looked away...he couldn't give his brother away...could he? Thinking back to the moment he swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes tearing up as his bottom lip tried not to quiver. It was all Bobby needed to know before he could piece two and two together. Setting his hand to Sam's face he made the other look at him before letting him go. **"You stay here and you rest. You don't get out of bed for any reason and you wait until I come back."** His orders were forward and well understood, Sam wasn't to leave...period.

Hearing the heavy thumps of Bobby's boots Sam winced as the door slammed shut. **"Dean...where are you?"**

iIiIiI

The next day Sam had felt a little more antsy. He had been in bed for about twenty four hours before Bobby even considered letting him go anywhere besides the bathroom. The search for Dean was still on and now the police were looking for him along with Bobby and Sam. Seems Dean's little fit was lasting more than a couple minutes. Several homes were broken into, car windows were smashed, garbage bins were lit on fire and he had started a few bar fights. **"Even with all the carnage Dean is still impossible to find, you'd swear the kid could fly or something."** Bobby grunted as he dropped a paperbag on the table. Once again they were inhaling McDonald's breakfast sandwhiches before they continued their hunt for the reckless Dean.

With a limp Sam made his way from the bed to the table. His body wincing as he sat down, he was feeling better from the day before but he would remain sore for quite some time. Grabbing one of the sandwhiches he took a medium sized bite before inhaling his coffee. He needed the caffeine if he was to make it through the morning. **"Where are we looking today?"**

**"I really wish you would stay in bed Sam..."** Bobby grunted as he slid a map forward. **"But I know you...we're going to start here."** Bobby pointed to the outskirts of town. **"The last fire was there, we can try and follow Dean from that point. He couldn't have gotten far, it doesn't seem like he wants to leave the city."**

**"Okay, so the next question...how do we stop him? He can't be himself if he's doing all this for this long."**

**"I don't know, we'll cross that path when we come to it. The most important thing is finding him."** Finishing of his brekfast Bobby tossed the garbage away. **"Lets go."**

iIiIiI

That night had dragged on and on, Sam and Bobby were as close to finding Dean as they were to finding the ghost that was manipulating him. **"This is taking foever bobby...are there any more leads?"**

**"No...Dean seems to hide during the day and do all his destructive behavior at night...there's one bar he hadn't gone to yet so I'm going to go check that out...you stay here and rest."**

**"But Bobby!"**

**"No buts Sam...just do it."**

iIiIiI

The longer Bobby took to get back to Sam the more antsy he was getting. He found himself taking three showers in the last five hours just to get his mind off of Dean. He hadn't eaten anything and drank nearly three times his weight in water. It was going on six hours when Sam found himself pacing the room, a dark line going from the edge of one bed to the opposite edge of the other from his constant pacing. Then the door creaked open. **"Dean!?"** Rushing to pull it open Sam's came face to face with the hotel manager, his eyes going over the manager before looking over his shoulder to a police car. **"What's going on?"** Sam asked reluctantly.

**"Police believe that suspect causing all the problems was in this room?"** Peeking in the hotel manager looked about. **"Where are the other two?"**

**"They're...at the bar..."** Sam responded as his eyes kept going over the police, his search was for Hendrickson.

**"And you didn't go?"**

**"Uh no...no...I'm...I'm on medication. Not allowed to mix booze with them."** With a small exhale Sam looked to the hotel manager. **"Did they find him?...the suspect that is?"**

**"No, not yet...but they found this at one of the crime scenes."** Holding up a matchbook he handed it to Sam. On the outside was the name of the hotel and inside was Sam's name along with the room number. **"You Samuel Winchester?"**

Looking to the hotel manager Sam reluctantly shook his head. **"No...my name is...Jason...Jason Warcon."**

**"Well Jason...the police would like to search the room..."**

**"..."** Looking back to the room Sam drew in another breath.** "Uh yeah...I just need to grab a few things."** Turning around the hotel manager latched on to Sam's wrist.

**"The room as it is."** The hotel manager replied a little coldly. His eyes going over Sam's beaten face. **"They're probably going to ask you about those marks too boy. What happened?"**

With a shrug Sam rubbed the back of his neck. **"I'm clumsy."** Turning to leave Sam purposely tripped over his own two feet and landed smack on the door step, a curse escaping his lips as he split open his top lip. _'Dean's going to owe me for this humiliation.'_ Getting help from the hotel manager he shrugged. **"See, clumsy."** Wiping away the little bit of blood he was lead over to the officers.

iIiIiI

Sam sat patiently in interrogation fiddling with the cup that once held his precious coffee. The detetive had yet to come in to talk to him. Good cop bad cop had already failed and he was wasting valueable time while Dean was still out there hurting people and causing choas. With the soft click of the door he turned his eyes to the detective entering...just his luck. **"Hello Sam."** Hendrickson. **"It's been awhile since I last saw you...how are you and your brother doing?"** The sarcasm dripping from the detective's mouth would have pooled at Sam's feet if it was liquid. Sam merely avoided eye contact. **"Now I know you're a good kid Sam...you went to collage, you finished highschool...you had a girlfriend and everything was going well...until Dean came along."** Sitting down on the table Hendrickson looked to the ceiling as if he was looking back on a fond memory. **"You and Dean never got along in your childhood did you? He was reckless but you...you were sensible...you knew that Dean's way of life would get him in trouble. So why did you go with him? Why did you leave everyone behind to go with him?"**

**"..."** Sam turned his head away as Hendrickson leaned forward to catch his eyes. **"I needed some time...we were on a roadtrip."**

**"You see I would believe that but...you left with your brother before your girlfriend died...how do you explain that?"**

**"He's my brother...we were just going out for some fun."**

**"After you hadn't talked to him for..."** Grabbing a file folder he flipped through it. **"Ah yes...three months!?"** Slamming his hand hard on the table he glared at Sam. **"You think I'm stupid! I told you Sam! I know wverything about you and your wacko brother. Now where is Dean!?"** Hendrickson watched as Sam was unresponsive.** "Where is he!?!"** Slamming his hands on the table again he caught Sam's eyes. Staring deep into them Hendrickson growled lowly. **"If you don't tell me Sam you could be charged with obstruction of a criminal investigation...and you're still a suspect in murder along side your brother...now tell me...where is Dean?"**

**"I don't know."** Sam responded calmly as he kept his eyes glued on Hendrickson.

**"Bullshit."** Hendrickson scowled as he stood up. **"I'm through playing Sam...you tell me where Dean is or I'll have you charged so fast you rmother will feel it."**

**"Don't talk about my mom like that..."** Sam growled as he glared pure hatred at Hendrickson.

**"Why? You going to get mad? Good, maybe then we'll get something out of you."** Circling the table Hendrickson clenched his teeth. **"You Winchesters are really starting to get on my nerves Sam...but I like you...and I'm going to make you a deal. Tell me where Dean is...give your brother up...and I'll get the suspiscions of death wiped clean from your record...you'd do a little time and then you'd be out."** As the door creaked open both males looked up as a groomed man walked in, his longer greyish hair was slicked back, his moustache was neatly cleaned and he wore a suit. **"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Mr. Winchester's lawyer...and I'd like to talk to him...privately."**

**"Well we're not done."**

**"I think you are."** Stepping forward the male stood firm against his request. With a gruff Hendrickson left. The male went from watching the door to looking at Sam. A bright smile going over his face.

**"Wow...Bobby...I have to say...I never thought you could pull off the lawyer bit."**

**"Don't worry about that Sam."** Pulling a small tool set from his pocket he undid Sam's locks. **"I found out where Dean's headed...if you can pull off getting out of here we can find him in no time. I'll be waiting out front..."** With a nod Bobby slipped the tools into Sam's shoes before walking to the door. **"We'll give em the slip."** With another smile Bobby opened the door and left.

Not long after Bobby had left the room Hendrickson along with the head cheif of the police department walked in. Setting themselves down they stared at Sam. The brunette's eyes going over their faces. Parting his lips he tried to speak but only closed them to grunt in pain. Hendrickson remained unfazed as the head of the police department looked on worried. **"...you can't hold me here...and I need to go to the doctor..."** Standing up Hendrickson was there in Sam's face.

**"Sit down!!"** Pushing Sam's shoulder down Hendrickson leaned forward. **"You were fine before."**

**"Well...things happen..."** Sam grunted as he set his hand to his body. His limbs shivering.

**"I think you're faking."**

**"Then it'll be my blood on your hands when I collapse."** Sam's voice shivered out, a small trail of blood running down the corner of his lips. Sam and Hendrickson were eye in eye in a staring contest before the chief of police stepped in.

**"Hendrickson you may not care if this boy dies on your hands but I will not have him dying in my building!"** Looking to Sam then Hendrickson both men left, moments later a few officers were inside leading Sam from the interrogation room towards the nursing quarters. Moment after they left the nurse started to take a look at Sam.

**"Alright, what seems to be the problem."** The nurse asked as she looked Sam over. **"You've received a few deep wounds...nothing that should cause internal bleeding...so I can't explain the blood coming out of your lips..."**

**"I'm sorry..."** Sam mumbled, his words cutting off her explanation. With a suprised look she stood up and looked to his face.

**"What for?"** A scream could barely leave her lips as Sam knocked her hard in the head, her body going limp.

**"For that."** He mumbled as he caught her and laid her on the table where he one was lying down. Fixing her hair and body shape he made the shadow look somewhat like him lying on his side. Using the medical tools he unscrewed the vent grate and climbed in.

iIiIiI

**"I'm telling you Sam...you and Dean are going to give that Hendrickson one hell of a ulcer the way you keep disappearing like that."** Bobby laughed as they sped through the city. "**You made it out in record time to I was expecting at least a few more hours...how did you pull off the whole bleeding bit."**

**"..."** Looking to Bobby Sam gave him a short smile before looking back out the window. The SUV pulling over and Sam getting out.** "This is where Dean is?"** Walking up the cement walkway Sam pushed open the door and peered in. There was Dean, finger's gripped tightly to his lether jacket as he pulled on it, his face was red from rage and there were small bits of blood past his lips. Sam could teel Dean's teeth had grit hard enough they were fracturing.**"Dean!!"**

**"Don't move!!"** Sam and Bobby froze in place as they looked behind them to find a lone officer. **"What are you doing here? That man in there is dangerous I just called for backup!"**

**"No no, you can cancel it."** Sam quickly spoke up as he held a hand out. **"That man in there is my brother, his name is Robert. He's mentally challenged." **Sam's own words shocked him, that was the best he could come up with!? He could tell by the look on Bobby's face he hadn't expected it either. It seemed to work with the officer though. Giving Bobby the go ahead Sam talked with the officer as the elder hunter when to help Dean.

XxXxXx

Looking behind him into the depths of the abandoned house he began to wander along the creaking boards. His tall frame starting up the stairs as he walked through the old and rotting hallway. Pushing open one of the doors he found Amanda's room as a child. There were eerie dolls dressed all about the room. There were old pictures on the floor some finished other's not...one of them caught Sam's attention. Picking it up he looked to it carefully, his facing going white as he dropped the page. **"...Dean..."** He whispered before turning to leave.

**"Hey Sammy."** Dean's face greeted Sam the moment the brunette turned around, they were barely an inch from each other as Dean shived Sam hard into the opposite wall. His frame moving over to Sam calmly. He watched his brother scramble to his feet before pressing him back into the wall. **"It's now or never y'know...I've loved you..."** He whispered as he nipped Sam's neck tanderly. **"...raised a little hell...but its time for us to go Sam...it's time for us to leave this behind..."** Pulling out a six inch blade he looked to it before Sam. **"...I'll come shortly..."** With a quick motion the blade streaked across Sam's neck, blood quickly flowing from the wound as he fell into Dean's body. **"...I promise..."** Dean whispered before lowering to his knees. Still holding Sam tightly to his body Dean gripped the blade tightly.** "I'm coming Sammy..."** Pulling it forward he stabbed himself deep in the gut, blood spilling from his lips as he collapsed into Sam's still body...both boys falling to the ground as their blood flowed freely and pooled underneath them. The picture Sam had been studying before had fluttered into the middle of the blood. Upon the picture was a crayon image of Sam and Dean lying on the floor. Sam with his throat slit and Dean with a deep stab wound...in the very same positions their bodies had fallen.

Deep thumps were heard coming from the hallway Bobby's job was done and the ghost was put to rest...with a final gasping breath Dean was released from the spirits hold... His eyes going to Sam's as he watched helplessly as his brother died in front of him...his own body growing cold. Reaching out he touched Sam's face. **"...I'm sorry Sammy..."**

XxXxXx

Walking back through the house Bobby found Sam had left the front door like the agreed he would stay. A frustrated grunt leaving his lips as he opened the door and walked towards the end of the house. His eyes falling on the Impala sitting right behind his own car.** "Dean...Sam!!"** Turning back to the house Bobby rushed in and up the stairs, his eyes darting from room to room until they fell on the open one. Peering in his heart sank at the sight before him, tears daring to fall from his eyes.** "...you Winchester boys..."** He softly whispered as he walked to Sam and Dean's still bodies. Leaning down he touched their dead cold hands. **"...you were supposed to be the ones to make it..."** A soft plink echoed the silent room as a tear fell down Bobby's cheek.


	10. Those Winchester Boys

**Those Winchester Boys**

****

The sun barely peeked past the soft grey clouds as Bobby stood in the junkyard, his eyes going up to the Impala as he fixed the broken window that was finally replaced. **"John...your boys...they were tough...hard to believe something as simple as a haunting would end it like that. It's a shocker...that for sure."** Brushing the last few glass shards on to the ground Bobby sighed to himself. **"Dean never got around to fixing the window on the Impala...figured I do it. He took care of this car...and he took care of Sam too, John, just like he always promised he would...I'm sure everyone was shocked the moment they heard what had happened...it's a shame...it's a real damn shame."**

**"Bobby...who you talking to?"**

Looking behind him a soft smile went over Bobby's face. **"Your dad."** Bobby muttered as he stepped away from the Impala. **"How does she look Dean?"**

**"Oh Bobby...you fixed my car!"** Dean's excitment was radiated rather loudly as he walked over to the Impala and smiled down to the newly fixed window. **"Thanks, man."**

**"It had to be done and with Sam still in the hospital I wasn't sure if you would ever get to it...why aren't you with Sam anyways?"**

**"..."** Looking at his reflection Dean sighed. **"...I can't stay in the same room as him anymore Bobby..."** Looking to the elder hunter Dean's face turned down in a unhappy expression. **"...I promised Sam I would protect him and I ended up slitting his throat...he's lucky to be alive!"**

**"If you keep blaming that crap on yourslef I'm going to have you put in a rubber room!!"** Bobby snapped as his face glowed with anger.** "If you wanna keep blaming yourself like you were in control, we can! We can keep you away from Sam, we can throw your ass in jail and we can watch as the give you a lethal injection!!"** Walking forward Bobby's voice lowered. **"Or you can come to terms that you weren't yourself and that a ghost did this...not you."** Nothing but silence was between the two as Bobby backed off. **"You should go back to see Sam, take the Impala. Your brother needs you Dean."** Handing Dean the keys Bobby opened up the gate and waited for the Winchester to drive off.

**"...yeah."** Dean barely mumbled as he climbed into the Impala and took off.

XxX-Four Days Later-xXx

The steady beep of the heart monitor strapped to Sam's chest was enough to make Dean hurl on the spot. He sat in the chair next to his brother's bed, his eyes going over all the machines as they worked hard to keep Sam alive. Dean's eyes showed nothing but hurt, each time he saw Sam's chest forced to draw in air he cringed. Setting a hand to his forehead he hid his tears. **"Sammy...I'm sorry..."** He mumbled again. His form leaning forward and reaching out to touch his brother's hand...Sam was motionless. **"C'mon Sammy...I'm supposed to be the one always dying...remember? I'm the one who always ends up with those weird things that happen on the inside...not you...you're the mind freak..."** A chuckled escaped Dean's lips at an attempt to cheer himself up. His lips turning down moments after. **"...please Sammy...wake up...wake up."** What Dean wouldn't have sacrificed just to see Sam flinch from his touch. It had already been a couple weeks since the accident. Dean's body had healed realtively quickly...but Sam...he was ill.

_'...he's very sick...'_ Dean could still hear the doctor's words in his head. _'...the beatings on his body had caused some mild internally bleeding which his body was able to repair on its own but an infection had gotten in through the several wounds...the loss of blood is making it hard for his body to fight off the infection...all we can really do it try to give him some painkillers and wait for him to wake up...'_

XxXxXx

A gentle grip on Dean's shoulder slowly lifted him from a very light sleep. Looking to the hand firmly shaking him awake he followed it up to the warm comfroting gaze of Ellen. His lips almost ready to curl down and burst out in whimpers yet he held them in. **"Ellen..."** He whispered as he turned his eyes from her to Sam...still in the same position. **"...what are you doing here?"**

**"...I know this is hard for you Dean...Sam's your only living family you know...but you have to leave the hospital...you can't stay here day in and day out worrying about him...you have to eat something you have to sleep..."**

**"I eat..."** Dean mumbled as he continously looked to Sam's weakened form.

**"...don't lie to me Dean Winchester. Now your daddy taught you a lot better than this. Instead of sitting here moping you should be looking for a way to save Sam!"**

**"It's not that easy!!"** Dean barked as he stood up, the chair he had occupied was thrown aside as he faced Ellen. **"You said it yourself, Sam's my only living family!! I would give anything ANYTHING just to find him a cure but it's not that easy! What should I do Ellen? Some voodoo spell? Make another deal, sell my soul for Sam so he can live and I die in a month!? There's nothing I can do! I know there's nothing...so I'm going to stay here...and I'm going to watch over him. Wether he comes out of this coma or not...I'm going to be the first to know when he's awake and, god help me, if he dies."** Dean's breaths came out in soft pants as he stared into Ellen's eyes, in his fit of rage he hadn't seen the tears that had already formed and fallen from her eyes. **"What's wrong?"**

**"...Jo's in trouble."**

**THE END**

* * *

I'm starting to write up a sequel for this story, it's going to be Dean based where he's dealing with Sam's coma and helping to find Jo. There will be several parts in the story where Dean returns to Sam's side and several heart wretching decisions Dean has to decide on. Look for 'The Hardest Thing' in the near future. 


	11. Sequel Link

To find the sequel search

Genre: Angst

Rating: Rated M

Character: Dean W.

Character: Sam W.

Should be near the top, The Hardest Thing by DioLink


End file.
